1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compressive contact in an electrical connector that engages a pad on a circuit substrate.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Generally speaking, each new generation of an electronic product involves a miniaturization of the previous generation. Mobile telephones provide an excellent example. The size of each new generation of mobile telephones has consistently decreased from the previous generation of mobile telephones.
Miniaturization reduces the space available for the electronic components used in the product. While undoubtedly affecting electronic component design, the reduced size of the electronic components in the product also affects the design of the connectors used in the product. One design consideration as a result of miniaturization occurs in the X-Y plane of the connector. Miniaturization may require that the same number of contacts engage a smaller electronic component. In other words, the number of contacts per unit area of the connector, also known as contact density, must increase.
Another design consideration as a result of miniaturization occurs along the Z-axis of the connector. Miniaturization may limit the height of the connector. In a board-to-board interconnect, for example, product size may determine the maximum allowable spacing between boards. The interconnect must fit in the space between the boards.
Current electrical connector designs, while suitable for current generations of electronic products, may not be suitable for subsequent generations of electronic products. Thus, a need exists for electrical connectors capable of use in next generation electronic products.